


Thomas Gets What He Deserves

by EagleStaff



Category: HIMS (Real-Life)
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Hi-Fives, HIMS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleStaff/pseuds/EagleStaff
Summary: Thomas gets what he deserves.





	Thomas Gets What He Deserves

In the hallway.  
Thomas was walking through the hallway one day.Suddently, I run up.  
"Hi five" I say. Thomas got what he deserved. After I poke him in the eye. He deserves that as well.


End file.
